


Is This Goodbye?

by yellowmcfellow



Series: Lore-Based Angst [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hahah Wilbur and Schlatt are both crazy, Nicknames, Not very heavy angst don't worry :), Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowmcfellow/pseuds/yellowmcfellow
Summary: Wilbur takes out a fidget spinner and starts spinning it with his long, slender fingers. They both have their eyes trained on the sky, streaked with reds and oranges and pinks and purples. The only sound between them the whirring of the small toy in Wilbur's hands.After a while, though, he gets impatient. He turns to Schlatt and asks, "So, black sheep, why are you here? What do you have to say to me?"Or, in one last conversation, Schlatt prompts Wilbur to blow L'Manberg up.
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: Lore-Based Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201784
Kudos: 33





	Is This Goodbye?

Schlatt is waiting for him.

Wilbur feels a grin stretch across his face, watches as Schlatt mirrors that grin. He waves and Schlatt waves back. 

Wilbur has been coming to this outcropping for a while now. They used to come here together all the time, back when they were different men. And to be honest, Wilbur came to this outcropping solely in the hopes that Schlatt would be there as well.

It took Schlatt longer than Wilbur expected.

His long strides eat up the distance and in no time he's standing next to Schlatt. They say nothing.

In a way, the silence is its own greeting.

Then, Schlatt breaks it by saying, "Hello, my revolutionist," and Wilbur grins at the old nickname, sounding so foreign and yet so familiar on his old friend's lips. "Hello, black sheep," he responds. 

The nicknames take him back to the time when they were friends and not foes, when they were young and impressionable and the biggest thing on their minds was who could outshine the other.

Wilbur supposes that is still the biggest thing on their minds. 

They stay silent for a while, watching the sun as it sets over their country. Part of Wilbur hates Schlatt, and knows that Schlatt hates him. But the other part of him enjoys the peaceful presence of someone who's known him for longer than anyone else has, even if that person is his enemy. Part of him relaxes to the nostalgia of staring down at L'Manberg next to each other, knowing that there is no rush to say anything.

Standing next to Schlatt is like a breath of fresh air and a breath of noxious gas at the same time. 

Wilbur takes out a fidget spinner and starts spinning it with his long, slender fingers. They both have their eyes trained on the sky, streaked with reds and oranges and pinks and purples. The only sound between them is the whirring of the small toy in Wilbur's hands. 

After a while, though, he gets impatient. He turns to Schlatt and asks, "So, black sheep, why are you here? What do you have to say to me?" 

Schlatt turns to him, and for a second, Wilbur vaguely notes how the sun falls across his face, setting half of it in light and the other in shadow. Like yin and yang. Light and dark. And then he huffs because there is no light in Schlatt, only dark.

He supposes that's the same with himself. 

His eyes then get drawn to Schlatt's horns, just as he always finds them to be. He remembers when they used to only be stubs, remembers when Schlatt detested them because they made him different. Now he bears them with pride. 

Wilbur wonders how they both managed to change so much. 

Schlatt takes a while to respond. Then he says, "I think you know what I have to say to you." 

And Wilbur does. 

"It's been a while, you know, since we last spoke," Schlatt continues. 

"More than a while, surely," Wilbur responds, stopping his fidget spinner and turning back to the sun. 

He knows Schlatt is smiling, even though he doesn't know what's so funny. Then Schlatt says, "It's funny how such an insignificant piece of land can tear two people apart." 

Wilbur knows who he's talking about. 

"And it's funny how such an insignificant piece of land can bring people together," he retorts, thinking of Tommy and Tubbo. 

"Let's be honest, Wilbur. We both want you to blow it up. It may be for different reasons, but we both want it gone. So go on. Give in to temptation. That is all I came here to say," Schlatt sighs, looking down at the country they both love and detest so much.

Wilbur nods. He tips his head back, enjoying the warmth of the sun. He can hear Schlatt walk away and opens an eye just in time to see Schlatt mock-salute. He feels a maniacal grin spread across his grin as he salutes back with just as much flair. 

Wilbur watches Schlatt as he gets smaller and smaller, watches from on top of the outcropping as the desolate figure makes its way back home. He stays there and watches everything and nothing, even after the sun sets and it turns to nighttime. It is only when his back and legs ache from standing up so long that he turns and goes back to _his_ home, knowing that this will be the last time he visits this outcropping.

He knows that Schlatt didn't only come here to tell him to blow up their home.

After all, goodbyes never are as romantic as people make them out to be.

* * *

Wilbur is dying, and all he can think of is sweet relief. He listens with dry eyes as Phil sobs, even with the excruciating pain in his gut. 

It's almost like out of a movie, but instead of seeing a light, he sees familiar horns, a familiar blue jumper. Wilbur smiles. He smiles up at Phil, he smiles up at Schlatt, and he smiles up at Death itself. 

Sweet relief.

Wilbur makes eye contact with Tommy, standing broken below him. For a second, he almost feels regret. But that goes as quickly as it came. Some day, Tommy would understand. He would understand why Wilbur did what he did. Why he did what he had to. 

"Thank you," he whispers to Phil as he takes his last breath, joy flooding through his mind.

* * *

The afterlife is tiring and energising at the same time. Wilbur doesn't hate it that much. It's completely white and neverending, but Wilbur doesn't find that that bothers him all too much. He's been traversing it, looking for someone he knows is somewhere in here.

After a while, he stops and stares before smiling. The first genuine smile in a while.

Schlatt is waiting for him.


End file.
